


[Suaressi]Fall In Love

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 补档2018.8.4ABOAlpha Luis x Omega LeoCop Luis x Dr Leo设定人狠话不多的条子A牙 × 腹黑爱搞事的医生O球还是第一次正式见面就(意外的)打了炮的那种真要命





	[Suaressi]Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> 补档2018.8.4  
> ABO  
> Alpha Luis x Omega Leo  
> Cop Luis x Dr Leo  
> 设定  
> 人狠话不多的条子A牙 × 腹黑爱搞事的医生O球  
> 还是第一次正式见面就(意外的)打了炮的那种  
> 真要命

“……哈……哈啊……哈……”

Leo狠狠地喘着气，发情期的燥热几乎要把他融化了，连脑子也像是一锅将要沸腾的浆糊，无法思考。本就神志模糊，所在的地方光线又极差，他眼前都是灰黑的一片。双手被皮带或是其他什么东西捆着背在身后，被迫跪在某个硬邦邦的半高的台子上，脸颊蹭着磨砂质地的粗糙桌面。他已经被迫维持这个姿势一个多小时了，浑身的肌肉都僵硬的像是刚从冷库里取出来一样。但比起体内不断飙升的激素水平所造成的愈演愈烈的发情期作用，那简直都不算什么了。

他不知道自己被那伙人扔在了哪儿，但知道肯定不是他们的地盘。看来他们并不想承担一个对医生动手的恶名。于是他现在就待在某个不知名的仓库或是什么地方，衣衫不整地爬跪在这儿，等着被某一个甚至是几个被自己浓郁的信息素味儿引来的Alpha侵犯，标记，甚至怀上他们的孩子，从此身败名裂。

“呿……”忍不住啐了一口，Leo用他所剩不多的理智咒骂着那帮没品的黑帮。抑制剂就在他外套的左边口袋里，但他没法够到它们——这是他多次尝试后所得到的结论。以及，没错，该死的，即使他的裤子在他从昏迷中醒来时就不知所踪，他的医生外套——那该死的“神圣”的白大褂——却还老老实实待在身上。这是那伙人中的某一位的什么糟糕性癖吗。

下身早就做出了应有的反应。阴茎胀痛着抵在小腹和身下的平台上，随着他每一次呼吸起伏而磨蹭着，那压根儿没法缓解丝毫，反而让他的身体更兴奋了。更不必提后面的小穴，那儿早就被生殖腔不断分泌出的黏滑液体填满，然后顺着臀缝一路流出来。内裤早就被浸透，黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，而原本光滑的大腿内侧现在想必也已经被沾染的不成样子了。

长年使用抑制剂使得偶有一次的发情更加猛烈，Leo甚至觉得自己就快被空气中自己的浓度惊人的信息素味儿呛到，即使他一直自认自己是偏清淡的香型。除此之外，一些早就出现的陌生的Alpha信息素也越聚越多，Leo知道附近的某些小混混在观察了一下动静之后已经急不可耐了。

妈的。那些下作而油腻的信息素让他觉得有些反胃。那些低劣的香水味儿，刺鼻的汽车机油，或是某些烹饪过头的垃圾食品。但他Omega的身体却忠实地遵从着自然法则，因为那些Alpha信息素的刺激而微微战栗。而这，才更让Leo感到恶心。

这一切是因为什么而开始的？他迷迷糊糊地想着。或许他不该答应Gerrard那混蛋死皮赖脸地请求，替他值那次夜班。也或许是早上的时候应该吃掉昨晚剩下的速冻披萨，而不是再煎一块牛排。但不管是因为哪个原因，现在，他，Leo Messi，医术高明的外科医，就要交代在这儿了。

恍惚着，身后响起金属碰撞的声音，多半是有人在试图砸开门口摆设的锁链了。

或许我该试着自我了断？Leo费力地睁了睁眼睛，考虑着让自己从台子上摔下去，并用头着地后的致死几率。操，即使他能成功，也还得盼着对方没有奸尸的爱好才行。

但就在Leo默念了几句上帝，准备去死的时候，某个新鲜的味道撞进了他的鼻腔里。紧接着，门外响起肉体和硬物碰撞的声响，以及，一些惨叫声。

估计很疼，Leo停下动作，没头没尾地想着。那股信息素味儿迅速压过了那些令他头痛的乱七八糟的味道，让他想要呕吐的欲望稍稍缓解了一下。前调有些辛辣，接着却是氤氲的清爽的植物微微发酵后的味道，有些意外的令人安心。

唔——这个好像还不赖。

Leo觉得这味道有种说不出的熟悉感，但又没那么熟络。像是某次在早高峰拥挤的地铁车厢，或是假日里公园阴凉的树荫下擦肩而过，然后消失不见的陌生人。

打斗声停止，门被猛地推开，或者听上去更像是一脚踹开，发出哐啷啷的巨响。Leo勉强撑起一点身体，从自己腿间的空隙处——那视角说不上的怪异——看见一瞬间从外面照进来的淡银色月光，以及一道逆光的人影。

……

Luis低估了仓库里信息素的浓烈程度。

他本不愿承认自己判断失误的事实，但踹开门的一瞬间，那糖果一般的甜味儿就将整个肺部充满。他毫无防备的脑子被突然的刺激冲撞的嗡嗡作响，下腹处爆发出灼人的热量，而阴茎也颇为诚实地硬了起来，顶起紧绷的布料。

味道的源头就在眼前——那人颇为狼狈地跪伏在废弃仓库中央的台子上，背缚着双手，褶皱的白衣下面露出结实漂亮的大腿肌肉和若隐若现的臀瓣。身体先头脑一步做出了反应，Luis径直走到台子前面，颇有些头痛地发现，光是视觉和信息素的双重刺激，就快要让他先缴械在自己裤子里了。

真见鬼！刚刚还有些甜腻的味道现在却转了调，隐隐有一丝微微的酸涩爬上舌根，让Luis感到头皮发麻。他不由自主地伸出手，指尖划过对方紧绷着的臀肉。

那人的身体颤抖了一下，接着扭动着贴上他的手掌。两人都因为这个动作而低喘了一声，膨胀的欲望几乎要在空气中擦出火花来。

“……他妈的！”

听见身后那人沉着声音骂了一句，Leo不由自主地缩了缩身体。对方的身份或背景他通通不清楚，甚至连正脸也没看清过，但Leo仅有的神智清楚一件事——对这具彻底发情的身体，抑制剂已经完全没有用处了。

体内积攒过多的欲望冲的他头昏脑涨，身体近乎本能地向后蹭了蹭，靠近身后的那个强大的Alpha。身后Alpha的信息素仿佛从身体各处入侵到Leo体内，给本就濒临崩溃的他沉重一击。指尖颤抖着勾住半挂在臀肉上的下身仅有的遮挡，动作磕磕绊绊地将其拽下来。圆润白嫩的两瓣臀肉完全暴露在空气中，隐约能看见透明的滑液从腿间滴落到桌面上。手指摸索着分开臀肉，露出臀缝间诱人的穴口，粉嫩的小穴轻轻蠕动着，不断吐出液体。Leo咬着下唇，喉间压抑着发出几声呜咽。“唔嗯……哈……啊…呜……！”

面前的Omega显然已经完全陷入发情热，无意识地呻吟着把手指塞进自己饥渴难耐的小穴里，漂亮的腰线随着动作微微颤抖。那景色放在任何时候都是该死的诱人，更何况是对Luis这个已经被挑起发情兆头的Alpha。

忍不住又骂了一句，Luis可以肯定现在自己的眼睛已经染上红色。他仍搭在对方臀瓣上的手微微用力，臀肉便随着他的动作微微变形，陷入臀缝的拇指被滑液沾湿，接着又将附近的皮肤都染成亮晶晶的一片。Luis得承认，那手感该死的棒。

下身早就胀痛的厉害，他喘着气，一只手顺着对方腰间凸起的筋骨摸上去，然后绕到对方身前圈住对方的阴茎，另一只手三两下扣开腰带的环扣，推下紧绷着的布料，粗大的肉棒顺势弹出来，随着Luis挺腰的动作探进身下人双腿间。

阴茎被对方突然握住，Leo几乎要尖叫出声，腿间对方的大家伙散发着灼人的热量，若有若无地磨蹭他滑腻的腿间和饱涨的阴囊。呜呜地哼哼着，Leo已经软着腰射在对方的手里。一边大口喘息着，股间的大手已经将他射出的白浊涂抹在他紧致柔软的小腹上，指节上粗糙的硬茧擦过刚刚释放过仍在颤抖着吐出液体的马眼，阴茎便又抬起了头。

“……我……唔……”

Luis听见对方颤抖着的声音，即使被浓重的情欲裹挟着而变得有些沙哑，仍显得轻柔动听。那几乎冲破了Luis的最后一丝理智。俯下身去，结实的胸肌隔着衬衫贴上对方起伏不定的背。靠近了一些，他才分辨出对方身上的白衣分明是医生的装束。那自带禁欲气质的职业装束包裹着对方因发情而尽显媚态的身体，实在令人想要狠狠地凌辱侵犯。

体内的暴力因子被彻底激活，Luis探过手去，有些用力地掐住了对方的下巴，强迫对方向自己扭过头来。对方被汗水打湿的黑发黏在额头上，脸上也湿漉漉的，不知是汗水还是泪水。光线很暗，Luis看不清对方的眼神，却能看清那挺直的鼻梁，紧抿着的唇瓣，和下巴上的一弯美人沟。呿，这人真他妈好看的紧。

他手上不自觉地又加了力，身下人终于吃痛地挣扎起来。Luis却没放手，用鼻尖划过对方的耳廓，微烫的嘴唇贴上软骨外薄薄的皮肤，下身模拟着性交的动作挺了挺身，然后便如愿地看到对方颤抖着扭腰蹭过来，用股间的黏液涂满他的整根阴茎。

“你什么？嗯？”Luis的嘴唇抵着对方的耳骨一张一合，每个字都敲打在对方的耳膜上，上挑的尾音显得无比色情。

“干我……”Leo早已不复平时的冷静，此时甬道内的饥渴肠肉都收缩蠕动着，该死的空虚感几乎要把他折磨得发疯，而身后那人粗壮的肉棒却偏偏在臀缝间磨蹭着不肯进入。他只得强忍住残留着的一丝羞耻心，请求对方。“求……求你…呜嗯……”

Leo的声音近乎呢喃，但Luis离得足够近，对方的每个字，甚至每个抽搐的气音都听得清清楚楚。那软糯的声音几乎像是一汪水，把他原本冷硬的心整个包裹了起来。他几乎能想象出对方发红的眼圈里汪着的泪水，那画面和着鼻腔里柔和甜美的信息素味儿一起，让他彻底失控。

扯开对方仍摸索着安抚自己的双手，硕大的龟头直接抵上那翕动着隐隐露出里面嫩红色肠肉的穴口，没有一刻停留，也不容对方适应，伞状的头部便整个没入其中。

“啊啊……啊……”Leo难以抑制地叫出声来，下面的小嘴却一下子嘬住那硬挺的肉棒，紧紧绞住不放。

Luis显然也没有轻易放过对方的打算，肉棒狠狠捣进穴道里，顶开里面紧缩着的肠道，一直撞上对方正闭合着的生殖腔口，柱身灼人的热度使得包裹着的肠肉都扭动抽搐起来。

原本甬道里满盛着的滑液因为他的动作而四溢出来，将他根部的硬硬的黑色耻毛和未褪下去的裤子布料都粘的晶莹濡湿，胯骨狠狠撞击臀肉的声音和交合处的水声在封闭的仓库里显得无比清晰，两人身下的台子也跟着发出生锈金属的刺耳摩擦声。

Leo的肠肉蠕动着，几乎有些谄媚地舔舐过肉柱的每一寸，黏附着上面凸出的血管和青筋。因为结合的过于紧密，甚至随着抽插的动作发出吮吸般的啾啾声。

“呜嗯……还……还要……啊！”Leo晃着屁股试图迎合上对方的动作，但酸软的腰背却不听使唤，他只得拱起腰来，让对方进的更深一些。龟头碾过生殖腔口时，Leo难以抑制地狠狠颤抖起来，感到有些畏惧的同时又升起一丝隐秘的兴奋。

后穴被狠狠地填满，甚至因为肉棒的涨大而有些承受不住的疼痛，但那对于此时的Leo而言只是细枝末节了。生殖腔口因为过度的刺激而颤巍巍地收缩着，像是想要被进入却又害怕着。

“喂……你里面，唔……一缩一缩的……”Luis一边说着，原本完整的句子因为剧烈的喘息而断成几截，一边伸手分别摸向对方的胸前和大腿内侧。“这么喜欢吃我……嗯？”

温热的皮肤触感好极了。他一手抓着对方一边微胀的胸肌，手指夹住胸前挺立的奶头，把它用力地碾进乳晕里，然后放任它弹回两指间。另一只手则揉捏起对方饱满的大腿根。身下人像是有些不堪玩弄地偏身躲了躲，另一侧的奶头被身下的桌面挤压着微微变形。

“疼……”Leo呜咽着吐出一个字，沙哑的嗓子几乎说不出完整的话来。“……呜…还要……里面……啊！”

Luis偏过头去啃咬对方白嫩的脖子和肩膀，手臂用力一拉，将对方的上半身拉离桌面，顺势摸向另一侧的奶头。他的力道很大，足以在Leo身上留下牙印和淤青，但两人显然都没太在意这个。

双脚悬在外面，Leo的重心有些不稳，只得靠在身后人胸前，紧贴着的身体使得Leo两瓣饱满的臀肉变了形。手上的束缚不知何时被对方松开，Leo还来不及稍稍伸展酸痛的肩膀，就被对方狠狠撞进里面，硕大的龟头几乎要卡进狭窄的生殖腔里。他只得背手搂住对方的脖子，借以支撑自己几乎脱力的身体。

“啊啊…哈啊……哈……呜嗯……”

生理性的泪水止不住地流下来，却又混合着汗水一起被Luis的舌尖裹挟着舔舐干净。咸味中带着点儿苦涩，刺激着Luis的味蕾，他恨不得把怀里这个人拆吃入腹。妈的。

“你……该死的，”Luis抱起对方的身体，让他转过来仰面朝向自己。借着月光他能清晰地看到对方红肿的奶头，脖子上的吻痕，以及腰腿间的青紫印记。对方的双腿近乎下意识地缠上他的腰，扭动着屁股重新吃下他的肉棒。“你想要，里面？”

如果放在平常，Leo当然能一下子明白对方话里的意思。但是现在，他几乎完全被最原始的欲望所支配。所以，他只是有些执拗地伸手搂过对方的肩膀，有些强硬地把对方拉向自己，并收紧缠在对方腰上的腿。

这人有一双棕色的眼睛，在月光下显出焦糖般的光泽。而这双眼睛里，现在正汪着一层泪水，满满当当的都是他的影子。Luis一时间竟愣住了。

“Leo……Leo还要……唔嗯……”这人像个孩子一般呓语着，然后微微扬起头，柔软的唇瓣直接贴上了Luis的。

“……小混蛋。”Luis故作凶恶地骂了一句，毫不留情地吮咬起对方的下唇来，然后趁对方哼哼的空当轻易地撬开合着的牙齿。舌头用力扫过上颚，接着便缠住对方的舌尖。这个吻进行的算不得顺利，却意外的长，直到Leo喘不过气来，用手轻轻推打Luis的胸口，他才停下来。

“叫我Luis。”

Leo迷迷糊糊地听见对方的话，接着刚刚缓和片刻的操干动作却又猛地加快了。体内积聚的热量使得Leo几乎难以忍受，对方偏又撑着腔体入口，用伞状头部下面的凹陷狠狠地剜刮那里敏感的软肉。他浑身都止不住地颤栗起来，那该死的快感一波波冲击着身体，混着肌肉原本的酸痛感一起，复杂的感官令Leo的大脑一片空白。

“Lui……s……呜呜…！”Leo用带着哭腔的嗓音叫着对方的名字，探手摸向自己颤抖着吐出前液的阴茎，手指却酸软的几乎无法用力。“Luis……我…想射……唔……”

接着，一只带着薄茧的手覆上了Leo无力的手指，带着他的手一起有些粗暴地撸动起来。Leo恍惚间瞥到身下的情形。分明是那样的动作，却隐约有了一丝十指交缠的味道，那画面该死的色情却又透着点不合时宜的温柔，让Leo移不开眼去。

“Luis……？”

大量精液一下子溅射出来的时候，Leo甚至有些没回过神来。他浑身都因高潮剧烈地痉挛，胳膊甚至不受控制地撞上桌面发出闷闷的响声。但还没等他完全安静下来，Luis却突然从他仍抽搐着的甬道里抽身而去，接着白色的浊液便洒落在了他的胸前，脸颊，甚至是细密的睫毛上。

“……真见鬼。”

一片昏暗中，最终只剩下逐渐平稳的呼吸声和一句咬牙切齿的抱怨。

TBC


End file.
